Remember The Moments
by madiaustinxo
Summary: Kickin' It one shots : rated T to be safe : Please R&R   If you can even find this that is :
1. Clickin' It

**Title: Clickin' It**

**Summery: Jack doesn't understand Kim's interest in her new digital camera. She shows him. Sorry I suck at summaries.**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairings: Jack/Kim**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It if I did Kim and Jack would be together by now. **

"Kim! Why don't you go bug Jack with that thing or, or, or Rudy? Why me?" Jerry said covering his eyes with his hands.

"Fine, at least they'll cooperate." Kim said walking away.

"Shesh, someone has to take that camera away from her before I go bind!" Jerry complained as he turned to Milton and Eddie.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm not ready to die." Eddie said putting his hands up.

"Me either." Milton stated.

The three boys looked over towards where Kim was sitting by Jack looking through the pictures on her camera. Jack, whose arm was slung lightly around her shoulders, was leaning in towards the camera looking at the screen with Kim. Both had smiles on their faces.

"Guys, I couldn't help but overhear, but do you really want to put a frown on that pretty face?" Rudy said gesturing to Kim and Jack.

"Well… I guess not." Jerry said hesitantly.

"No." Milton agreed.

"Mm-mm." Eddie said with a sigh.

"Good. Now, no more complaining, I'll see if Jack can keep her busy for a little while longer."

_With Jack and Kim_

"Oh really? Whats this one from?" Jack asked pointing to a picture of him and her, soaking wet, in their swimsuits

"Oh, that's from a few weeks ago when we all went to the beach last week." She said with a smile. "You know why I love taking these pictures so much?"

"Why?" he asked turning to her.

"Because, because I love looking back at each picture and knowing that it holds a story, and that with each of those stories theres a memory." she said stroking the screen with her finger.

"Whoa, ya know I never really thought about it that way." Jack said.

"None of you guys did." Kim said. "Smile." She said holding the camera up, and pointing it down at them

"Wait what?" Jack said.

"Like I said each picture holds a story, each story holds a memory. And I want to remember you like this." She said "So smile."

Rather than doing as he was told Jack decided to let his instincts take over. Sliding his arm around her waist Jack pulled Kim to him pressing his lips to hers just as Kim took the picture.

It was years later, shuffling through boxes in her new house that Kimberly Howard found that picture in an old memory box, along with dozens of other pictures and her camera.

"Hey," She said. "Do you remember this?"

"Remember what?" Jack asked coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"This picture." She said holding it up.

"yeah, I do." Jack said. "That was the day you told me why you loved taking pictures so much. Because-"

"Because I love looking back at each picture and knowing that it holds a story, and that with each of those stories theres a memory." She said with a smile.

"That day was definitely a memory worth a lifetime."

"Absolutely." And with that Kim drew Jacks face down to hers and pressed their lips together in a warm, loving kiss.

**A/N I hope you liked it! If you could find it that is(: hopefully they make a Kickin' It category soon though. Review please! **


	2. Quizzin' It

**Title: Quizzin' It**

**Summary: Kim takes a survey/quiz on facebook.**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairings: Jack/Kim, hinted Kelsi/Jerry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

"Hey Kim, whatcha doin'?" Jerry asked her as him, Jack, Eddie, and Milton walked into the dojo.

"Oh, just survey quiz thing on Facebook." She said smiling.

"Well… when you're done with that, we'll be over there." Jack said "Come on guys lets go."

_Kim's Survey_

Name: Kimberly Anne Crawford

Nickname: Kim/Kimmy

Gender: Female.

Age: 15 **(A/N Idk her age. They look 15 so im going with it)**

Birthday: July 4. **(A/N Idk her birthday either so im just gonna go with the fourth of July)**

Job: I don't have a job.

Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee (:

Current Town: **(A/N I don't know what town they live in or their school, can someone who knows these two things PLEASE tell me?)**

Favorite thing to pass time: Karate at the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo.

Sports: Cheerleading/Karate.

Siblings: Jax Collin Crawford (5, male)

Pets: 5 horses, 2 dogs, 2 goats, 4 cats, 3 ducks, 7 chickens, 2 fish. (**A/N I don't care where they live imma say she lives on a farm, mkay?) **

Your Crush: Jack Howard.

_How would you like the privacy for this survey to be? EVERYONE ~ ONLY FRIENDS ~ __**PERSON MUST ASK PERMISION TO SEE **__~ CREATE SETTING_

"…and… save." Kim said to herself closing the window on the laptop Rudy leaves out for them to use.

"Kim! Come on its time to sparr!" Rudy called to her.

"Okay! O-o-okay" She stuttered out.

_Fifteen minuets later._

"Bye guys!" Jack called to his friends as they left the dojo. "Hm… Kim forgot to log her Facebook out-" Jack paused for a moment, a smirk making its way across his face. "Well, it won't hurt to see what she was doing earlier, now will it?" He asked himself.

_The Survey_

Name: Kimberly Anne Crawford

Nickname: Kim/Kimmy

Gender: Female.

Age: 15 **(A/N Idk her age. They look 15 so im going with it)**

Birthday: July 4. **(A/N Idk her birthday either so im just gonna go with the fourth of July)**

Job: I don't have a job.

Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee (:

Current Town: **(A/N I don't know what town they live in or their school, can someone who knows these two things PLEASE tell me?)**

Favorite thing to pass time: Karate at the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo.

Sports: Cheerleading/Karate.

Siblings: Jax Collin Crawford (5, male)

Pets: 5 horses, 2 dogs, 2 goats, 4 cats, 3 ducks, 7 chickens, 2 fish. (**A/N I don't care where they live imma say she lives on a farm, mkay?) **

The Person You Like: Jack Howard.

Jacks eyes widened as he read the last line.

"Kim likes me?" He said loudly.

"I what!" Jack quickly slammed the laptop shut whirling around to face where the high-pitched shriek had just come from.

"Kim! Uh, um, well, I-I-I um…" Jack stuttered searching for an excuse.

"Jack! You read my survey! I can't believe you! That was private and you just walk in and read it like its yours! I thought I could trust you Jack and you go and do-" Kim was cut off mid-rant by Jack pressing his lips to hers.

"I like you to." Jack said.

"Y-You do? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well. Then do you have something to ask me?"

Jack rolled his eyes, chuckled a bit, and sighed before answering.

"Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked looking down into her eyes.

"Yes!" she shrieked hugging him.

"Yes." Jack sighed quietly hugging her back.

Kim leaned up and pressed her lips to his again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack's arms made their way around her waist as he pulled her even closer.

"Aww."

"Well look at that."

"Wow."

"Its about time!"

The couple broke apart and turned to the entrance of the dojo only to come face-to-face with Jerry, Rudy, Eddie, and Milton.

"We ruined the moment…" Milton said looking down sheepishly.

"Uh!" Kim with a 'humph' stomping her foot much like a child would.

"You guys were _spying_ on us!" Jack said slightly annoyed.

"Maybe…" all four said together.

"Ya know, you four never fail to amaze me with the little stunts you pull." Kim said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea well. You love us anyways." Jerry said.

Jack and Kim looked at each other before they both smiled.

"Aw, come here." Kim said opening her arms her three friends and her sensei all ran over to the new couple.

"I have one question though." Eddie said. "How did Jack get into your facebook Kim?"

All heads turned to face Jack.

"Um, well… you see…"

"JACK!" Kim screeched.

"Well… gotta go!"

**A/N: Did ya like it? Im not sure how I feel about this one, I feel like I kinda rushed it, but that's just me. Review please!**


End file.
